Malfoy, Malfoy and a Weasley
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: What happens when the beautiful daughter of Lucious Malfoy and the little sister to Draco, falls in love with Fred Weasley?


"How is she?" Lucious asked and the healer smiled.

"Your wife and your new baby are perfectly fine Mr. Malfoy. You can go in and see her if you wish" she said and Lucious nodded and ran into the room and saw his pale and exhausted wife holding a small pink bundle.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Narcissa asked softly and Lucious smiled and took her. He looked at his daughter and felt tears well just as they had when his son was born.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother" He said and kissed his wife.

"Shall I get Draco?" Lucious asked, handing back his daughter. Narcissa nodded and Lucious left the room and returned a few minutes later with his best friend and son.

"Mummy, whose that?" asked Draco and Narcissa looked down at her son with a smile as Lucious and his best friend, Severus Snape, shook hands and Severus congratulated his friend before kissing Narcissa's forehead gently.

"Draco this is your new sister" Narcissa said and Lucious smiled as Draco tilted his head and frowned.

"Can I hold her? I promise not to drop her" asked the excited boy. Narcissa smiled and nodded. Lucious took his daughter and Narcissa helped Draco sit right so he could hold the girl. Lucious gently and slowly placed the baby in Draco's arms and he looked at her.

"She's pretty" he said and Lucious nodded, having though the same of his little girl.

"Yes, indeed she is" he said and Draco giggled then gasped when she began to cry.

"I didn't do it" he said immediately and Narcissa smiled and then Lucious walked his son from the room as his wife breastfeed his daughter.

"What's her name?" Draco asked and Lucious smiled as they sat in the room, next to the place Narcissa had given birth.

"What do you think it should be?" he asked and sat next to his son, who turned and crawled onto his lap.

"Cassie" Draco said after a few minutes.

"Cassie Ruby Malfoy" Lucious said.

"I like it" giggled Narcissa as she entered the room, after putting her daughter to sleep.

"She can shares my room" Draco said and both Lucious and Narcissa looked at him and smiled.

"She's too young Draco, she would cry and keep you awake" Narcissa said softly.

"When I'm older?" he asked and Lucious nodded.

"When she's older, if you don't mind, we can put her in your room with you and you can look after her" Lucious said and Draco nodded and pulled out the plastic wand his parents bought him. He stood up and Lucious and Narcissa looked at him as he playfully glared at them.

"Stay aways from my sister" he said in a very strong and protective voice, making his parents laugh.

Over the next few years Cassie Malfoy was spoilt and guarded by a very protective group of people. First were her parents, Narcissa and Lucious. Next in line was her older brother, Draco, who watched his sister like a hawk. Even the baby girl's screaming when she was a baby hadn't bothered her brother. The next guardian was much unsuspected, Lucious' best friend and Draco's godfather, Severus Snape. He had taken an immediate liking to the girl and had decided she was never to be hurt. The last guard was Bellatrix Lestrange, who had also taken to the small girl. When Cassie was 4 years old, Bellatrix and her husband, Rudolpho, were sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neither Draco nor Cassie understood at the time that they would never see Bella again and so they weren't upset when Lucious told them that Bella was away for a while. When she was 11, a year after her brother, Cassie was accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just as Narcissa and Lucious has thought she followed her brother and was sorted into Slytherin.

"I can't believe you got us tickets to this" smiled 13 year old, Cassie Malfoy as she looked around the arena. Lucious smiled gently at the wonderment on his daughter's face. Cassie, like her brother, played for the Slytherin Quidditch team and she had become a very fast and formidable chaser.

"Calm down, Cas" smirked her brother and she glared at him.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" they heard a voice ask. They looked up and saw the Weasley family, Harry Potter and Hermione Grainger.

"Let's put it this way, when it rains you'll be the first to know" Draco smirked. Cassie looked up and saw Fred Weasley looking at her. She looked away and saw her father gently nudge Draco in the chest with his cane.

"Careful Mr. Potter. We wouldn't anything to happen to you now would we?" Lucious asked and Cassie looked at her father. She had never heard him sound so cold and mean before. She saw Harry Potter, her brother's enemy, glaring at them before he walked off with the redheaded family and Hermione Grainger.

"Daddy?" Cassie asked bravely as they entered the corridor to the minister's box.

"Yes Princess?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Why were you mean to Harry Potter?" she asked and Lucious looked at her then Draco, who was standing behind her.

"His father and I were very much like he is with Draco. We didn't get along very well" Lucious lied and she nodded and the door opened.

"Ah Lucious, so glad you could make it" he greeted and the two shook hands.

"Hello Minster" Draco said as Cassie stared out of the glass wall that showed the pitch, perfectly.

"Hello to you as well Draco" Minister Fudge said and the three males looked around and then Lucious and the Minister chuckled when they saw little Cassie Malfoy by the glass wall, smiling brightly.

"Hello Miss Malfoy" the Minster said and she gasped and spun around. She smiled and curtsied like her mother taught her and smiled.

"Hello Minster Fudge" she said softly and he smiled.

"Lucious she's a darling" smiled the Minister's wife as Cassie smiled.

"Isn't she?" Lucious smiled and then sat down with his daughter next to him and then his son on the end of the row. When the match as over, Cassie looked up at her father and he looked at her knowing she was about to get her way, as normal, Draco simply smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I want to meet them daddy. Krum and the others, I want to meet them" she demanded and Lucious looked at her then the Minister.

"I'm sure I can arrange something" he said and Cassie squealed excitedly as her father led her down to the changing rooms.

"Gentlemen, I have a very big fan of yours that is just delightful" the Minister said and Cassie smiled as she walked in and saw the older boys look at her.

"Hello, I just wanted to tell you I thought you played brilliantly" she said and the seeker and most well known player, Victor Krum, stood up and walked over to her.

"What's your name?" he asked and she smiled.

"Cassie Malfoy" she said proudly making her father smirk.

"Well Miss Malfoy, how would you like this?" he asked and she gasped when he handed her the winning snitch.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Do you play?" he asked and she nodded and looked at the three chasers.

"I'm a chaser" she said and the three boys smiled at her.

"Are you really?" asked one of the boys, Mathew Ryan and she nodded.

"Best Hogwarts has ever had" she smirked and the males all smirked and chuckled.

"With an attitude like that, I'm not surprised" said Victor and she smiled.

"Can I just make a suggestion?" she asked and looked at the coach who nodded with a smile.

"Of course" he said and she looked at him, seriously.

"The three, two, two play is great but I don't think you're playing the beaters to their best. Lewis has a fantastic back hand and so I think next game play him upfront and then he can get to the bludgers faster than the other team. With the Chaser's I find it better if they start at different places on the pitch. That way the other team's chaser's has to move faster to avoid them all and still keep the ball" she said and then saw all of the males were staring at her, stunned. **(Sorry I don't know the names of the guys on Krum's team so I made them up)**

"What?" she asked and her father was the first one to recover and smirk proudly.

"Cassie, where did that come from?" he asked and she smiled.

"I just noted it when I watched them play" she said and Victor looked at her and grinned.

"I think we found our next coach" he teased and she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a player not a big fan of just watching" she said and he nodded.

"Somehow I thought you might be" he said and she found herself blushing at his attention and sexy foreign accent.

"Well farewell for now Miss Malfoy" he said and she blushed red when he kissed her hand.

"Goodbye gentlemen" she said and smiled then her father led her out.

"Miss Malfoy!" she heard a voice shout. She turned and saw Mathew Ryan, the youngest member of the team, running towards her.

"Hello" she smiled and he smiled back.

"For the future most wanted Chaser in the world" he said and she gasped when he handed her his team shirt.

"It's my lucky shirt. Maybe it can be lucky for you too" he said and she smiled then gasped when he kissed her cheek then ran off.

"Cassie" Draco asked and she shook her head and looked at him.

"You're the same colour as Weasley's hair" he said and she looked at her feet as her brother and father chuckled.

"Behave the both of you" Narcissa said as she hugged then goodbye.

"We will" both Draco and Cassie replied.

"Look after your sister" Lucious said and Draco grinned.

"Always" he said the same as he did every year since Cassie started. Lucious smiled.

"Always" he agreed and then hugged his daughter.

"Don't let the older students push you around, Cassie. Remember you are a Malfoy" Lucious said and she nodded.

"Never have daddy" she said and he smirked and kissed her forehead then the two boarded the train. A few days past and Cassie walked to her godfather's room and knocked.

"Come in" she heard him say. She opened the door and Severus looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, Cassie. How can I help you?" he asked and she sighed and held up her charm's book.

"Help me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Cassie you know I'm not supposed to help you" he said and she pouted.

"Ok fine" he sighed and she smiled and then told him about the charm she had trouble with. Severus and Cassie worked for a few hours then he sent Cassie off to her bed. The next day Draco sat with his friends and his sister and her best friend, Samantha Nott, as they listened to a speech by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you hear that Cassie? A ball" squealed Samantha and Cassie sighed.

"What's so great about a ball?" She asked and Samantha gasped and looked at her.

"I'm with her" said the voice of Darren O'Riley, the third member of their little group.

"The _Yule_ Ball, Cassie. Beautiful dresses, shoes and jewellery" Samantha gushed and then Cassie heard the familiar chuckle of her big brother as he and his best friends, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Samantha's older brother, Theodore, entered through the portrait.

"Starting to shop already Sam?" teased Draco and Samantha glared.

"Shut up Draco, I'm trying to get her excited and you are not helping me" Samantha said and Draco looked at his sister and smiled.

"Cassie has been to enough balls to know how they work" he said and Theodore frowned at his sister.

"So have you, what's the big deal about this one?" he asked and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"This time our dates aren't going to be our fathers or our brothers" she said and Draco looked at Cassie as Theo looked at Samantha, both acting hurt.

"Don't you like going with me?" Draco pouted and Cassie giggled.

"I love you Dray but I want my own date" she said and he smirked.

"Good luck seeing as everyone in this house, knows that I'll rip them apart if they even touch you" he said and she gasped as he and his friends left to their dorms.

"Draco is such a party pooper" Cassie said and Samantha grinned.

"Who ever mentioned going with a slytherin?" she asked and Cassie grinned as Daren gasped and shock his head.

"Nope, no way, not happening. You two haven't got a hope in hell of getting a guy outside of this house to ask you" he said then left.

"We'll show them" Cassie said and the two girls giggled as they ran to their dorm to plan.

The night of the Yule Ball arrived and Draco sat in the Common room and waited for Blaise and Theo, who were taking forever to get ready.

"What are you still doing here?" he heard a voice ask. He turned and gasped when he saw his sister, tears on her face and in her black sweat pants and a dark green jumper.

"Blaise and Theo are still getting ready" he said softly as she walked over to sit beside him.

"What's the matter?" he asked and she glared at him.

"You are" she said and he looked at her.

"Every other girl in school has a date to this thing even Sam! No guy even asked me, none of them because of you" she said and began to cry. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Cassie but I just wanted to save you from one of the slimy Slytherin guys. You know what they're like" he said and she cried.

"That's not the point Draco. I can look after myself and I would have stuck with you and the others anyway. The most important night of this whole year and I haven't got a damn date!" she shouted then ran back up to her room, sobbing.

"What do you think we should do about Cassie?" Draco asked as he sat in the great hall that looked great. Blaise and Theo looked at him then sighed.

"We got nothing" Blaise said and Theo nodded.

"Sorry buddy" Theo said and Draco sighed before being dragged to dance by his date.

"Stupid Draco, stupid ball" Cassie grumbled as she threw stones into the lake.

"Now what did the squid ever do to you?" she heard a male's voice ask. She gasped and spun around and then stared when she saw Fred Weasley in a suit, looking incredibly handsome.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there having fun with your date?" she asked and pointed to the castle, from which she could still hear the music.

"I don't have a date, my sister and George dragged me here" he said and she looked at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy's little sister, Cassie right?" he asked and she nodded.

"You're in the same year as my sister Ginny" he said and she nodded again.

"Yeah, she's nice" Cassie said and he nodded.

"I think so" he said and she smiled. They sat by the lake in silence for a while then Cassie gasped when she heard her favourite song begin to play.

"What?" Fred asked as he looked at her.

"I love this song" she said softly as she looked at her hands. He looked at her and smiled. She sat on the grass in a pair of black sweat pants and a slytherin green jumper with her blonde curly hair in a messy bun, to most she would look stupid but to him, she looked beautiful. He smiled and stood, brushing the grass from his pants.

"What?" she asked when he held out his hand to her.

"If you love the song, then it seems logical that you dance to it" he said and she smiled and let him pull her up.

"I look silly for dancing" she said and he looked at her.

"I think you look very pretty actually" he said and she smiled.

"Can I at least change my hair?" she asked and he smiled. She pulled her wand from her black left boot and then waved it at her hair. It fell from the bun and into soft curls over her shoulders, making her even more beautiful.

"Perfect" he muttered and she blushed and then let him hold her hand and then her waist as they slow danced. The music ended but Cassie and Fred didn't notice. They slow danced to the soft ripple of the lake and the quiet and gentle sound of crickets.

"What time is it?" she asked softly and Fred raised his wrist and gasped when he saw the time.

"It's after midnight" he said and she pulled away and they both ran towards the castle.

"It's locked" Fred gasped and then Cassie looked around then smiled when she saw her dorm room window was open.

"Accio firebolt" she muttered and Fred gasped when her broom appeared out of nowhere.

"Wonna lift?" she asked and he smiled and climbed on behind her. She flew in a spiral around the Gryffindore tower.

"Here's my stop" he said and she smiled.

"Not a bad flier...Malfoy" he said and she smirked.

"Not bad at all, great, brilliant even" she said then flew off.

"Malfoy, Fred really?" he heard his twin ask. He spun around and saw a very amused George looking at him.

"Shut up George" he muttered then get ready for bed.

"Cassie!" she heard her brother shout as she entered the great hall the next day.

"Hello Dray" she said then gasped when he picked her up and hugged her.

"I am so, so sorry about last night" he said and she smiled, thinking of dancing with Fred Weasley.

"Don't worry about it" she said and kissed his cheek before walking over to get Samantha's gossip from the ball.

A few months past and Fred and Cassie meet in secret, away from the prying eyes of their house members and their families.

"So what do you think the last task will be?" she asked as they sat by the lake, wrapped up in a grey, black and white blanket.

"Don't know, I have a theory though" he said and she nodded.

"Well?" she asked and he grinned.

"They have to dig tunnels" he said and she looked at him.

"Well think about it, the first task was getting away from dragons, so that was flying. The next task was underwater and so the next on must be under ground or something" he said and she giggled.

"You have some crazy idea's Fred Weasley" she said and he froze when she put her head on his shoulder and the scent of her hair made parts of his anatomy sit up and pay attention. He smiled and shook it off then wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you doing over summer?" she asked and he looked at her and smiled.

"We're going to Romania to visit my second oldest brother, Charlie" he said and she looked at him.

"You have what like three brothers" she said and he smiled.

"Actually I have five brothers and then Ginny" he said and she gasped.

"Merlin and I thought one was too many" she said and he chuckled.

"How old are they?" she asked and he smiled.

"Let's see. Bill is the oldest and he's 23, Charlie is next and he's 21 then we have the stick-in-the-mud of the family Percy, whose 19 and just stared working for the Ministry, then there's me and George and we're 15 then there's Ron who is the same age as your brother and Ginny who is your age" he said and then looked at her and saw the thoughtful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm the same age as your little sister. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"No, why would it?" he asked and she sighed.

"Two years is kinda a long time in Hogwarts Fred. Not to mention houses" she said and he looked at her.

"Two years is nothing Cassie, my dad is four years older than mum. As for houses, so what?" he said and she bit her lip and he knew what she wanted to say. Their families were worlds apart.

"The fact that you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley has nothing to do with any of this Cassie" he said and she sighed.

"But Fred it does. My dad would kill me if he found out" she said and he looked at her.

"I'm sure he'll get over it" he said and she turned to look at him.

"No he wouldn't. Fred I have an aunt called Helena, she married a...man that my grandfather didn't approve of and he disowned her. Draco and I have never even met her Fred. No one in our whole family even acknowledges her anymore. If I was to ever marry a man my parents didn't approve of, I'd lose everything. My family, my home, my inheritance. Everything" she said and he looked at her.

"Why is that kind of thing so important to you? Your family are the ones that would leave you. You could have a new home with the man and money? Is money really that important to you?" he asked and she sighed.

"I have never had to care about money in my life. I want something and I get it. Fred, my father has never said no to me or to Draco. I wanted a pony for my 9th birthday, I have four. I wanted a new broom, he went to the company that makes brooms and had one made especially for me. I know you don't care much for money Fred, but I do" she said and he looked at her and glared.

"You know, I thought you were different but you're not. You are just like your brother. You think just because you're pure-blooded and rich that you're better than everyone else" he said and she glared back as she stood.

"I have been told my entire life that I'm better Fred. The Malfoy family and the Black family are two of the oldest and purest blood lines in the magical world. I can trace my family back to the ages of Merlin! I don't think I'm better Fred, I know I am" she said and he stood and looked at her, disgusted.

"Well then, I hope you and your gold are happy, Malfoy" he snarled then ran off.

"Stupid bloody Weasel" she spat and then waved her wand and used her broom to fly back to her room. The next day Cassie, her brother and their friends all walked to the Quidditch pitch and saw a huge maze.

"10 Galleons say's Potter gets lost" Cassie muttered to her brother who smirked and nodded.

"Deal" he said and then they shook hands.

"We're in" said Samantha and Theo then Blaise. They all shook and then watched the event play out.

"She's giving us girls a bad name" Cassie growled when Fleur Delacore, the French champion, was led out of the maze. The girl had been the last in every event.

"Don't worry, Cas. We all know that it's only the French girls because they're all airheads" Blaise said and she smiled at him softly. **(Sorry to the Fleur fans but I didn't like her at all)**

"Beside's you and Sam could kick her ass any day" Theo smirked and both girls smirked.

"What's up with Victor?" Cassie gasped when her friend was led out of the maze, shaking and then she gasped when he passed out. She sighed when he was taken to the hospital wing.

"I hope Diggory kicks Potter's ass" Cassie growled and Draco nodded.

"What's taking so long? Petrificus Totalus and he's frozen. Come on Diggory" Cassie snapped as she sat in her seat, shivering. They had been waiting for ages. They all jumped up when Potter and Diggory arrived with a crack and a flash of light.

"Merlin" Draco gasped and then pulled Cassie into his chest, hiding her from seeing the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Sam gasped then began to whimper and Theo jumped over Blaise and pulled her into his chest, copying Draco's actions. Both girls stood in the arms of their brothers as people began to cry and scream.

"My boy! My poor baby boy!" Cassie heard a male shout and whimpered.

"Take us back to the castle" She begged and Theo and Draco nodded and led them both back to the castle with Blaise. They weren't the only ones. Fred Weasley looked ahead and sighed when he saw Cassie in her brother's arms.

"You ok Gin?" he heard George ask as they led a crying Ginny away from the pitch.

A few days later every student in the school sat in the great hall in uniform as a ceremony was given for Cedric Diggory. Draco held onto his sister as she cried silently. Theodore held his sister in the same way as she cried. Around the hall, people were hugging and hiding in each other as they cried.

Fred looked at Cassie Malfoy and sighed as Ginny cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly and stroked her hair and back. Later that night he walked to the lake and saw familiar blonde hair blowing in the wind. He walked over and saw Cassie was crying into the lake. He walked over and held out his tissue. She didn't look up and took the tissue.

"Why Cedric? He was a nice guy and never hurt anyone and he was..." she began then he pulled her gently into his arms as she began to cry again.

"It's ok, Cassie. I got you" he said and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

The start of Fourth year past very slowly for Cassie Malfoy. The new defence against the dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge, was making them copy and read from books. Her brother had joined the new professor's own version of prefects and was acting more arrogant and bossy than ever. Luckily the new teacher seemed to like the Slytherin's and so Cassie and her friends were safe from the wrath of the pink toad, the nickname given to the new professor by the other houses. Cassie sat with Fred in the library as he helped her with charms.

"What happened to your hand?" she gasped when she saw the scar on his right hand.

"It's nothing" he said and pulled his hand back.

"Let me see" she said and he sighed and held out his hand. Cassie gasped when she saw the words carved into his hand.

"That's barbaric, not to mention dark magic" she said and he looked at her.

"How do you know about dark Magic?" he asked and she sighed.

"My grandfather wasn't a very nice man" she muttered as she rummaged through her bottomless bag.

"What are you looking for?" he asked and then looked at her as she pulled a strange red vial from her bag.

"Hold still" she said and he looked at his hand then the vial. He watched her, nervously when she took off the top and placed the cork over his scar. He watched three drops land on the scar.

"Give it a few minutes" she said and then went back to her work. Fred watched his hand and then gasped when the words began to vanish and the pain vanished with them.

"Cassie what is this stuff?" he asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"A potion I created a few years ago. It heels pretty much everything" she said and he looked at her.

"You created a potion?" he gasped and she grinned.

"My godfather is Severus Snape. I know more potions that most seventh years" she said and he looked at her and then his hand and smiled.

"Can I have some? There are a lot of people in my house with this" he said and she nodded.

"Sure, I'll make some more and give you it when it's ready. It'll take a few days though" she said and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"That's fine, you're amazing Cassie" he said and she smiled and then they went back to working on her charms homework.

"Who has a scar from the pink toad?" Fred called as he entered his house with a bag full of the potion Cassie had invented.

"Where did you get this stuff?" gasped Harry Potter as the scars on his hand vanished along with the pain.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said and George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and a few others all looked at him.

"Try us" Ginny said and he smiled and then sat beside her.

"Well my darling little sister, it was a classmate of yours" he said and she looked at him.

"Jennifer Paisley?" she asked, thinking of the potion's genius in Ravenclaw.

"Nope" he said.

"Samuel Griffiths?" she asked and he shook his head again.

"No" he said and then began to drop the potion onto the hand of a shaking first year.

"Eat this too, it'll make it better" Ron said and handed the shaking boy a chocolate frog.

"Clue?" George asked and Fred grinned and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Has a brother in your year" he said and Ginny and the trio looked at each other.

"Samantha Nott?" Ginny asked and Fred smiled.

"Very close" he said and the four gasped.

"Cassie Malfoy!" they all said and he smiled.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner" he said and they gasped.

"Draco Malfoy's little sister" Ron said and Fred nodded.

"Cassie Malfoy, the girl that's rubbish at potions" Ginny laughed and Fred looked at her.

"He's her godfather" he said and she gasped.

"She's faking it" she said and Fred grinned.

"Bingo" He said and George frowned.

"Then how did you get it?" he asked and Fred looked at his brother. If he said anything, it would give him and Cassie away.

"Saw her in the library. We were working at the same desk. She saw my hand and then handed a bottle to me, said it would heal pretty much anything" he said and then smiled.

"By the way George..." he said and George nodded.

"She also said that if we use tracking gum to hold our fireworks together instead of glue, it would allow us to place seekers in fireworks" he said and George gasped.

"The girl is a genius" he said and the twins ran off to try out her idea.

A few nights later Cassie sat with Samantha and Darren as they did Potions work when Draco and the rest of Umbridge's dreadful club, walked in cheering.

"Guess what I did today?" Draco asked as he sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Found your wand?" she asked with a cheeky smile and he smirked and held up his wand.

"Found that yesterday so keep guessing" he said and she smiled.

"Made out with Pansy?" Samantha smirked and Draco shivered as did Cassie.

"That's gross on many levels, Sam" Cassie said and Draco huffed.

"Guess" he said and looked at Cassie with a playful smile.

"Must have busted Gryffindore's by the look on your face" Darren said and Draco smirked.

"Not just Gryffindorks, we busted Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's too" he said and Cassie, Sam and Darren looked at him.

"Explain" Sam said and Cassie gasped when she heard him say that they busted Potter and his friends teaching other students how to fight the ministry.

"They have detention for the rest of the year" Draco smirked and Cassie looked at him, wanting to know but not wanting to know at the same time.

"Who was there?" she asked and he began to tell her the list of people.

"...Fred and George Weasley..." she heard him say and froze. Fred was going to hate her. She grabbed her shoes then ran out, while putting on her shoes at the same time. She ran to the lake and sighed when she saw him throwing rocks into the lake.

"Fred" she said softly and he ignored her.

"Fred, please talk to me" she said and he looked at her and glared.

"Why should I talk to you? Do you have any idea what your brother and his cronies have done?" he shouted and she looked at him.

"That was my brother, Fred, not me. I heard him say you were there and I ran straight here. If you had just told me I could have persuaded him to just let it go. I understand why you did it, Fred. I wish I could have joined but..." she began.

"No you don't! It wasn't just to learn defence Cassie. It was to fight Death Eaters" he said and she gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Death eaters?" she whispered and he looked at her and then remembered Harry saying that Lucious Malfoy had been at the graveyard last year after Cedric was killed.

"Yes Cassie Death eaters. I know I don't have to ask you if you need me to tell you what they are. Your father is one" he said and she sighed, hoping her father had kept his promise and stayed out of it.

"What's the matter Cassie? I'm sure you-know-who will leave you alone. You're a pureblood as well as the precious little girl of one of his followers. I'm sure you will be just fine" he spat and then stormed past her. She sighed and ran after him.

"Fred, I begged him to stay out of it. He promised me he would. He has never broken a promise to me before. Please, Fred you have to believe me" she said and he looked at her as she put her hands on his chest. He could see the truth in her bright eyes. Then her brother's smirk when they got caught entered his head. He looked at her and then knew she wore the same smirk and her eyes were the same as his.

"How can I believe you? Your brother is a liar and your father is a murderer" he said and she gasped and then he walked away, hearing her begin to cry but he forced himself to keep walking. Cassie watched her brother and his friends study and sighed. He had done what their father would have wanted but she couldn't help but wish her father had kept his promise. She had lost her first love and it was because of a choice her father made before she was even born.

The day of the Charms exam, Cassie waited with Samantha by the great hall for her brother to come out. She heard cheering and looked around. She stood up and then ducked when two people on broomsticks flew over her head. She watched and then smiled widely when she saw Fred and George throwing around their magical tricks. She giggled when she saw a seeker firework chasing her brother before hitting him on the backside. She ducked again as they flew out. Samantha and Cassie looked at each other then ran out after the two twins. They stood in the courtyard with the rest of the students that had been in the hall or that had been around the courtyard.

"We now have our own shop..." began George and Cassie smiled, remembering Fred telling her that he and George wanted their own shop.

"...called Weasley Wizarding tricks..." Fred continued.

"...half price to anyone who swears to use our products to get the pink toad" They both said and people began cheering. Cassie blinked when she saw a piece of parchment float to her. She grabbed it and turned it over and smiled when she saw Fred's handwriting.

_Come to the lake –F_

She smiled and then ignoring Samantha and her brother, she ran to the lake and saw Fred with his broom.

"Fred, I am so..." she began but was cut off when he grabbed her waist and kissed her. He let her go and she felt herself heat up and he smiled.

"You're so cute when you blush" he said and she smiled.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, George and I never were very academically minded" he said and she smiled when he kissed her again.

"I have to go, George thinks I'm laying another trap for your brother and friends" he said and she smiled.

"By the way tell your brother not to use his toothpaste" he said and grinned. Cassie smiled and he looked at her.

"I think, after what he did, he can suffer for a few days" she said and he laughed and hugged her.

"I love you Cassie" he said and she gasped.

"I love you too" she said and he kissed her again before he flew off.

A few days later Cassie saw her brother dragging Ron Weasley to Umbridge's office and gasped. She ran to her dorm and grabbed a box of the magical chocolates Fred sent her. They were filled with a confusion powder. The person that ate them would pass out and then wake up confused with no idea what happened. She took a deep breath and hid by Umbridge's office.

"Give it 2 minutes, Cassie" she heard a voice mutter and gasped when she saw Severus walk down the stairs.

"Severus I..." she began and he held up a hand to her with a grin.

"Leave two for the toad" he said and she giggled and he left the room. Cassie gasped when Umbridge, Harry and Hermione walked out of Umbridge's office and out of the classroom and she saw them walk towards the bridge from out of the window. She waited two minutes then entered the room.

"Cassie? What are you doing here?" Draco asked and she smiled sweetly when she saw a grin appear on Ron and Ginny's faces as they saw the label on the box of chocolates.

"Mum sent us these and I thought I should bring them here so you can share them with Umbridge" she said and then looked around innocently.

"Anyway, do you want one?" she asked and then grinned when her brother snatched the box.

"They went to the bridge" she muttered as Ginny went to ran past her. Ginny gave her a shocked looked and then smiled and ran out with Luna Lovegood, Nevile Longbottom and her brother. Cassie left the room and then heard a couple of thuds and winced.

"Sorry Dray but I hate Umbridge" she muttered as she went back to her dorm.

Ginny faced the man that had fathered both Cassie and Draco and frowned.

"How could a man like you have a daughter like Cassie?" she asked and Lucious looked at her.

"You know my Cassie?" he asked and they all nodded.

"She's nothing like you or her brother" Harry said and Lucious frowned.

"Potter? How do you know her?" he asked and Harry grinned.

"She helped us heal the scars given to us by Umbridge" he said and Lucious sighed, knowing the help that his daughter had given them.

"Her potion" he muttered and they all grinned and nodded.

"Stay away from Cassie" spat a voice. They all looked and then saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How do you know her?" Neville couldn't help but ask, stunned.

"Her mother is my sister, Cassie is my niece" she cackled and Ginny gasped.

"Ginny?" Cassie asked when the red head walked over to her in the library the next day.

"I have to tell you something" Ginny said softly. As much as she hated Lucious Malfoy, it didn't take a genius to see the love he held in his eyes for his daughter.

"Fire away" Cassie smiled as she put down her book.

"At the ministry yesterday" she said and Cassie nodded.

"We ran into your father" she said and Cassie gasped.

"Dad was there?" she asked and Ginny nodded.

"He got into a fight with Sirius Black" Ginny continued and Cassie nodded.

"I expected that. They never got along" she muttered and Ginny took a deep breath.

"We also met your aunt, Bellatrix" Ginny said and Cassie gasped.

"Oh" she whispered and Ginny sighed.

"Long story short your father was arrested as a death eater" Ginny said and winced when Cassie let out a sob.

"Excuse me" she said and Ginny sighed when the blonde grabbed her things and ran from the library.

Fred smiled as he cleared the last of the packaging away. He heard the bell and sighed.

"Sorry we're closed, you can come back tomorrow though" he said and then looked up and gasped.

"Surely, that doesn't involve me" said the soft voice of the now 15 year old Cassie Malfoy. Her blonde hair now fell to just past her shoulders and was in windswept curls. Her bright blue eyes were highlighted by the small amount of make-up and her lips looked delicious in the clear gloss.

"Cassie" he said and walked towards her before kissing her, passionately.

"Hey" she said and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she smiled.

"I talked Draco into bringing me. He thinks I'm at the book shop" she giggled and he smiled.

"Oh Merlin I missed you" he said before kissing her again. She gasped as he pushed her against the door and held her hands by her sides.

"My, my talk about costumer service" they heard a voice say and pulled part and gasped.

"George" Fred said and George grinned.

"That's why you helped Ron and Ginny?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's also why I didn't tell Draco or the others about all the traps you left them" she said and both twins looked at her shocked.

"Not even the shampoo?" George asked and she smiled.

"Actually I did tell him about that but the others were bald for a few days as Severus worked on trying to find an antidote" she giggled and Fred looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Did he find one?" he asked and she smiled and reached into her bag.

"No I did, here" she said and tossed a blue vial to George, who caught it easily and looked at her.

"Add that to those pucking pastels of yours and the victim will all start to gain a fever" she said and both twins gasped.

"How did you?" Fred asked and she smiled.

"I know how your brain works...and Ginny told me" she said and Fred smiled.

"Well then, I guess I can let you have something on the house" he said and she smiled.

"I want one thing and one thing only" she said and the twins looked at her.

"What?" George asked and she looked at the bright blue stand and Fred smiled.

"Oh trust me, Cas you do not need a smooth talking potion" he said and she smiled.

"Who said it was for me? Draco likes this girl in Ravenclaw but he likes her so much that she makes him nervous and so I just wanted to give him a little encouragement" she said and he smiled and walked over and picked up a bottle.

"That all?" George asked and she smiled.

"That and this" she said and held out a piece of parchment.

"It's a trick my mum taught me for getting back at girls like Fleur" She winked and both boys gasped.

"How did you know Bill was dating Fleur?" Fred gasped and she smiled.

"Ginny" George sighed and she shook her head.

"My mother is friends with Fleur's mother. I met Bill when I was there, great guy by the way. I never did like Fleur, Gabby isn't bad but Fleur is a nightmare" she said and George laughed as Fred smiled.

"Keep her" George laughed as he left.

"I think I will actually" Fred said and kissed her.

"Cassie!" she heard Draco shout. They pulled apart and saw Draco heading towards the book shop.

"Be by when I can" she said and kissed Fred quickly then dashed out to her brother.

"I like her, much nicer than her brother" George said when Fred entered the workshop and saw George testing out the amendments Cassie had given for the pucking pastels.

"Me too and hell yeah" Fred agreed before he began to work on the 'Fleur repellent'.

Cassie entered the dining hall of Malfoy Manor and was about to scream when her mother placed a hand over her mouth.

"Aunt Bellatrix" she gasped when she saw the witch sitting in her father's seat at their dining table.

"Hello Cassie darling" Bella said and rushed to hug her niece.

"You can't sit there" Cassie said and Narcissa and Bella looked at her as Draco grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it slightly.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked and Cassie looked at her.

"That's my father's chair, please would you choose another seat" Cassie said softly and Bella looked at her as Narcissa gasped.

"Cassie, if Bella wishes..." she began but Bella shocked them all by standing and sitting down next to Narcissa, opposite Draco.

"No Cassie is alright, Cissy. She is very much her father's daughter and will not allow anyone to disrespect him" Bella said with a strange, proud smile. Cassie nodded silently as she began to eat. A few weeks later, Draco entered Cassie's room, pale and crying.

"Draco" Cassie gasped and ran to her brother's side. He helped him onto her bed and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked as she pulled one of her healing potions out of her top drawer of her bedside table. Draco remained silent and Cassie nodded and began to heal his visible wounds. Before he could stop her, Cassie pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. She gasped and jumped off the bed and ran to stand by her bathroom door, looking at him terrified.

"Cassie" he said and she looked away from him.

"I didn't have a choice Cassie. Please" he said and she looked at him as he cried silently, looking at her as if she had just said that she hated him. She sighed and slowly walked towards him.

"Cassie I would die before I hurt you, you know that" he said and she looked at him and he gave her a weak but loving smile. She smiled back softly then began to heal the bleeding skin around the disgusting mark on his left forearm. She bandaged it and then went to get her charms book. She combed it for days looking for a way to at least hide her brother's new mark.

Fifth year for Cassie and Samantha started just like every other year until they met the new Potions professor, Horace Slughorn who liked to 'collect' students. He collected the students that we smart or great at their own things and then he used them as his claim to fame when or if they became famous. He hadn't paid attention to Cassie having heard that her potion scores where terrible but then one lesson he tried to 'collect' her.

"Samantha I told you that you need to put in the beetle shell first" Cassie said and Samantha sighed.

"Oh come on, Cassie. I hate potions" the other girl whined.

"Sam!" Cassie shouted when she saw their potion begin to bubble dangerously.

"Move" Cassie ordered and Samantha, knowing her best friend was the best at Hogwarts potions wise, quickly moved and watched as Cassie quickly added ingredients to the potion that weren't even listed and then the potion suddenly changed from Samantha's green sludge, to a fiery red colour that smelt like burnt wood. The perfect 'Fire in a bottle' potion. The two girls quickly switched but not before Slughorn noticed the Malfoy heiress's hidden talents.

"Miss Malfoy" he called and Draco walked in after waiting for his sister to leave.

"Yes?" she asked and Draco looked at them.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, you might want to remember this day" he said and Draco and Cassie frowned at each other.

"Miss Malfoy I would like to invite you to join my Slug Club for the best of the best" he said and she gasped.

"No thank you" Draco said immediately and dragged her from the room.

"Do not accept that invitation, Cas. Dad said he did in Hogwarts and Slughorn exploited him and used him to get into special and VIP parties" he said and Cassie nodded with a smiled.

"I never wanted to join his stupid club anyway" she said and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl" he said and then walked away, after walking her to her herbology class. She entered and apologised to the professor before taking a seat beside Samantha and then promising to tell Sam what happened.

Before Cassie and her friends knew it, the year was over. The headed to the Great hall for the feast before their last of the year and frowned when they saw that Draco, Harry Potter and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, were missing. Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindore, ushered every student out of the hall and to their dormitories. Cassie ducked into an empty classroom then when she heard silence left the classroom and walked towards the stone courtyard. She looked up and then whimpered when she saw a familiar mark in the sky.

"No" Cassie whimpered. She heard other people gasp and then she spotted a figure on the ground. She looked around and saw all of the other students out and in the courtyard, looking sadly at the dead body of Albus Dumbledore. Cassie looked around and then gasped when she saw a familiar head of platinum blonde hair leaving the bridge to the stone circle. She ran towards it, ignoring the other students and McGonagall's shouting. She got there and saw her brother and aunt Bellatrix walking away. She stared as she watched her godfather fight with Harry Potter then her godfather vanished.

"Come on Cassie" said a voice and she gasped as her arm was grabbed and then she was apperated. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her mother and Draco looking at her. She turned and saw Severus holding her arm.

"It is done. Dumbledore is dead" she heard a voice say and gasped when she saw a man in a black cloak and with a snake at his side. She knew immediately who it was. Lord Voldemort. She quickly ran to her mother, who hugged her tightly as Draco looked at her, guilty.

"Don't whimper, Cassie. Whatever you do, don't whimper or cry" Narcissa whispered softly and Cassie nodded and bite her lip.

"..Dead and by our youngest death eaters hand" Lord Voldemort said and Cassie looked at her brother and he looked at the floor.

"No" she whispered and Draco's shoulders sagged and she buried her head into her mother's body.

"Ah Miss Malfoy" she heard _his_ voice say and Narcissa stiffened.

"Narcissa let her go, I shall not harm her. I just wish to look at Lucious Malfoy's precious jewel" he said and Narcissa slowly let Cassie go. Cassie forced herself to turn and look at the floor.

"Look up, I already said I will not hurt you" he said and she looked up slowly and he gasped.

"Yes I can see why she is his precious jewel. You are a very beautiful young lady, Miss Malfoy" he said and she looked at the ground.

"Thank you sir" she said softly.

"And the voice of an angel. Yes she is a precious jewel indeed" he said and Narcissa dragged her children from the hall as soon as she was allowed.

"How could you? After everything you said to me? You swore you would go to Dumbledore the minute he ordered you to do something and you kill him!" Cassie shouted as her mother silenced her bedroom. Draco looked at his sister and then saw the pain and disappointment in her bright eyes and had to look away.

"The curse on Katie Bell, the poison in Slughorn's Meade that almost killed Ron Weasley, it was you" she said and he sighed and nodded.

"You swore to me that you were nothing like them" she said in a voice so cold and filled with sorrow Draco felt his eyes begin to water.

"And yet you're just the same" she spat and he gasped.

"You are just like father. He swore to me that he was out of all this and now look where he is. He's in Azkaban Draco! If you're caught you'll end up in the same place! I can't believe I was dumb enough to trust you" she said and then he gasped when she ran to him and began punching him in the chest. He took each punch without a sound and then caught her as she collapsed into sobs.

Narcissa and Draco walked down the corridor of Azkaban prison and entered the visitor's room. They gasped as Lucious was pushed into the room. He looked awful. His once silky clean hair was limb and dirty. His perfect skin now covered in dirt and black circles darkened his eyes. Narcissa sighed when she realised the same bags lay under the eyes of her son. Draco had hardly slept all summer. His sister couldn't stand him, his father was in prison and his home had been taken over by the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Draco, Narcissa" Lucious said and ran to hug his wife. Narcissa hugged him back as she cried and held him tightly.

"Draco" Lucious said and Draco stood and hugged his father and then waited for it to hit his father. Cassie wasn't here.

"Cassie?" he asked and Narcissa sighed as she wiped away tears.

"Narcissa, where's Cassie?" Lucious demanded and she sighed.

"She locked herself in her room. She hasn't left it in weeks" she cried and Lucious gasped.

"The Death Eaters" he said and Draco nodded.

"She won't even look at me dad" Draco said and Lucious gasped as his son began to cry silently.

"Is she ok?" he asked and Narcissa and Draco looked at each other and Narcissa burst into tears as Draco tried to hold his back.

"What happened?" Lucious asked and Draco looked at his lap.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, tell me this instant what happened to my daughter" Lucious said and even with the dirt, grime and dishevelled appearance, Lucious Malfoy was frightening as ever when his children's health was in danger.

"Avery..." Draco began finding it hard to talk around the lump in his throat and the tears fighting to be let lose.

"What about Avery?" Lucious asked, seeing the way whatever happened was affecting his son.

"..He was drinking..." Draco carried on in a voice much quieter and softer than his sisters.

"...he got into her room..." Draco said and then the tears hit him and he wasn't strong enough to hold them back. Lucious jumped from his seat and fell to the ground by his son and hugged him tightly.

"He raped her dad! He held her down and raped her! I tried to stop him but Donovan and Muller caught me. I'm so sorry Dad. I tried so hard but they were too strong and I...I'm so sorry dad" Draco sobbed and Lucious gasped as he too began to cry as he and Narcissa hugged Draco, tightly.

"I know, I know" Lucious said softly as his son clung to him and apologised.

"It's ok Draco, I know you tried. It's ok" Lucious said and Draco didn't listen and just kept apologising and crying.

Summer passed dreadfully slow for the Malfoy Family. The returned to Hogwarts and Cassie saw that hardly anyone had come back. She spotted her godfather in the headmasters chair and looked away.

"Come on Cassie" Samantha said and the two walked silently to their house common room. A few weeks into the term, Cassie sat with her friends in a new class ran by one of the new Professors, Amycus Carrow.

"Miss Malfoy?" Amycus called sweetly and Cassie shook her head and looked at the professor and then stared when she saw the woman holding her wand at Ginny Weasley.

"Yes?" she asked and Amycus smirked.

"Come up here and show Miss Weasley how to cast a real Cruico" she said and Cassie froze.

"Come on dear, don't be shy. I know you're family especially your aunt Bella loves this curse" she said and Ginny looked at Cassie.

"No" Cassie said simply as everyone else gasped and began whispering. Cassie looked at the professor with a cold look. Amycus wasn't stupid enough to harm the daughter of Lucious Malfoy and more importantly, the beloved niece of Bellatrix and Rudolpho Lestrange.

"Nott" Amycus ordered and Samantha looked at her best friend and took a deep breath. Samantha knew she didn't have the same pull over the new professors Cassie and Draco did but she had enough to get off with defying them.

"No" she said and Amycus growled as the Gryffindore's and other houses in the room stared at the two females.

"And before you order someone else, they will not either so let her go" Cassie said coldly. Ginny stared her friend and was stunned. She didn't know if Draco would have done it or not but she had a feeling if he knew Cassie was refusing to, she was pretty sure he would follow her.

"Do I have to call your brother in here, Cassie?" Amycus asked and Cassie shrugged.

"He will tell you the same thing" she said and minutes later Draco entered the room.

"Draco" Amycus said and he looked at Cassie then nodded.

"Yes?" he asked and she smiled.

"Cruico her" she said and Draco looked at Ginny then his sister and shook his head.

"No" he said and she gasped then growled.

"Get out all of you!" she shouted and the students grabbed their things and raced out of the class.

"Thank you so much" Ginny said and hugged Cassie.

"Don't mention it" Cassie said and then walked away, ignoring her brother.

A few months past and then the students were called into the great hall and lined up in houses.

"If any of you has any information of Potter, step forward now" Severus said and Cassie looked at him. Then she heard the whispers. She pushed her way to the front of the Slytherin group and stopped when she saw Harry Potter in a Gryffindore cloak.

"...tell them. Tell them how you killed Albus Dumbledore" Harry ordered and Cassie gasped. Severus killed him? She ignored the fight between Minerva and her godfather; Severus was strong enough to look after himself and looked around for her brother. She quickly spotted him at the back with Blaise and Theo. He looked at her and she nodded to the doors. They all gasped and Cassie whimpered when she heard a voice begin to whisper.

"Bring me Harry Potter and I shall leave you all unharmed and your school untouched" they heard a voice whisper and Draco and Cassie both knew exactly who it was.

"There he is, let's just hand him over" said Pansy Parkinson and Cassie growled.

"Are you stupid as well as ugly? Hand him over and he'll kill us anyway just to prove he can" she snarled and Pansy glared at the younger girl.

"Mr. Filtch!" Mcgonagall shouted and the creepy caretaker walked in.

"I want you to take the Slytherin's to the dungeons" she said and Cassie sighed and followed her friends to the common room.

"Why did you all just stand there? We had him! We could have gotten rewarded if we just gave him over! They guy is a..." Pansy began and Cassie growled before standing and punching the shouting, screechy voiced Pansy. Cassie smirked as her house mates began to clap. They all heard the fight begin and looked at each other.

"We get out and we go far away" ordered one of the seventh years. Everyone nodded and then ran off out of the portrait and down a tunnel that led to the stone circle.

"You didn't leave" Draco said when he spotted his sister sitting on the sofa next to Samantha, Blaise and Theo.

"Neither did you" she said as he walked over with Goyle.

"I never killed him Cas" Draco said and she smiled and stood and kissed his cheek for the first time in months and he smiled and hugged her.

"Let's just get mum and everyone else safe then we leave" she said and he nodded. They left and then Draco quietly grabbed Blaise and Goyle and they ran to the room of requirement. After fighting with Potter and friends, Goyle light a fire and soon it had taken over the whole place.

"Draco!" he heard a voice scream. He looked around and then noticed Cassie, Theo and Samantha by the doors.

"Save them Weasley!" Draco heard his sister scream and frowned.

"Why should we?" Ron shouted back.

"Because I saved your ass last year, now save them!" she shouted and Ron sighed.

"If we die saving them, I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" He shouted. Harry flew past and Draco grabbed his arm and held onto Potter as they flew out, followed by Ron and Blaise and Hermione. Goyle had grabbed the wrong thing and had fallen into the fire he had created. Cassie gasped when Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Hermione flew out of the room and Cassie waved her wand and the doors slammed shut, locking the fire inside.

"Oh thank Merlin" Cassie said when she hugged Draco, tightly.

"Come on" he said and they all ran out of the corridor and then saw the other students going crazy, as they fought death eaters.

"Bring me Harry Potter in half an hour and I will let you all live" they heard Voldemort call again.

"You going to turn me in?" Harry asked and Draco looked at his sister and sighed.

"No, course not" he said and Cassie smiled when the two shook hands.

"We have to get out of here" Blaise said and they all ran. They looked around and saw it was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked and Cassie looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know" she said softly. They opened the doors to the great hall and looked around at the injured and dead.

"Draco give me my bag, my potion can still save some of these people" Cassie ordered and Draco pulled the shrunken bag from his pocket. She enlarged it and then pulled out as many potions as she could grab before walking away with Samantha to help heal people. A while later, they heard cheering, everyone that could, left the hall and saw the Death eaters running towards them. Cassie smiled softly when she saw her mother unharmed. She frowned when she saw someone pushing their way to the front and she fell slightly into Draco when she saw her father, alive and well.

"Draco, Cassie come here" Lucious called and the two saw everyone around them look at them.

"Draco, Cassie come here now" Narcissa said and the two gulped and walked towards their parents. Cassie hugged her father tightly before looking back at her fellow students.

"Harry Potter is..." Lord Voldemort began and then Cassie smiled when she saw the supposedly dead Harry jump from Hagrid's arms.

"No! Come back! Cowards!" she heard her aunt yell as Death eaters began to vanish in puffs of Black smoke. Lucious and Narcissa dragged their children out of the courtyard and down a tunnel that lead them to the Slytherin common room. After crying, hugging and talking, Cassie heard nothing.

"Listen" she said and her family all went silent.

"I don't hear anything" Draco said then they all looked at each other before walking to the great hall. Cassie began to cry when she saw the dead all lined up.

"Excuse me please" she heard a man say and was pulled out of the way as a man with a stretcher went past with a body covered in a white sheet.

"Arthur, Percy, Bill, Ron, Ginny...Wait where are Fred and George?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw Molly Weasley looking around. She looked around and saw her parents and Draco looking at her confused.

"They were outside last time I seen them" She heard Ron say. Draco, Lucious and Narcissa gasped and followed Cassie as she and the other Weasley's ran outside.

"Fred! George!" Molly shouted. Cassie looked around waiting for the two to pop up.

"Mum who's that?" Ginny asked. Cassie stepped forwards and was only feet away from Molly Weasley, as they both watched Hagrid carrying a body with someone walking beside him.

"Draco who is that?" she gasped and he looked and squinted.

"I can't see, Cas" he said.

"Mum, I tried to save him!" she heard a voice shout and recognised it immediately.

"No!" Cassie screamed when she realised the body in Hagrid's arms was Fred.

"Cassie?" Lucious shouted as she ran away.

"Fred!" she screamed as she ran towards Hagrid, followed by George, Draco and the other Weasley's and then her parents.

"Put him down" Cassie ordered through her tears and Hagrid gently placed Fred on the ground.

"No" she whimpered when she saw him.

"Fred!" she heard Molly scream. Draco, Lucious and Narcissa watched stunned and sad as their daughter clung desperately to the man's body.

"Cassie Malfoy?" Bill Weasley gasped.

"How do you..." Molly began but George ignored the questions and fell to the ground beside his twin's love.

"Cassie" he said softly and she looked up at him and he saw the pure agony and love in her bright eyes.

"What happened? What did they do to him?" she asked as she cried.

"He saw your aunt, pointing her wand at Neville. He...tried...he saved Neville" George said as he too began to cry. Cassie sobbed as she flung herself into his arms and sobbed.

"Not even dead yet and you're marking my girl" they heard a weak voice say.

"Fred?" Cassie gasped, pulling back quickly.

"Hello love" he smiled weakly and she gasped and fell into his arms.

"Cas?" Draco asked and she looked up at him and he saw exactly what George had seen but now joy was mixed in.

"I am so happy you're ok" Cassie whispered and Fred smiled and Molly looked at her son and then the blonde beauty and smiled.

"This was the love you wanted but couldn't have" Molly said and Fred nodded as he held tightly to Cassie.

"We have to heal him" Fleur said and then when they reached down to pick him Cassie glared at them.

"No, I can do it" she said and Molly looked at her.

"Mum she can honestly" Ron said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him then Fred ad then frowned when the blonde pulled a vial from her bag.

"What happened to three drops?" Fred chuckled when Cassie began pouring full bottles over his wounds.

"I am not losing you and so I will pour as much of this over you as I can find" she said and he smiled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cas" he said and she nodded.

"I know that, I won't let you" she said and he chuckled as did the others.

"She sounds like you" Draco smiled at his mother as they watched their daughter. Lucious smiled when he saw his daughter, healing the man she clearly loved.

"Cassie" Fred said when his wounds had all vanished but she carried on pouring potions over him.

"Cassie" he said again as Molly smiled.

"Cassie, Honey, look at me. I'm fine" he said as he stood and pulled her up.

"See" he said and she looked at him. Narcissa and Draco quickly grabbed Lucious' arms when Fred pulled Cassie into his arms and kissed her.

"Let it go" Narcissa smiled and hugged her husband. Lucious looked at his daughter and saw the sparkle in her eyes was brighter than he could ever remember as Fred hugged her tightly.

"Cassie!" they all heard a voice shout.

"Samantha? What's...?" Cassie began.

"Theo got hurt" she cut her off. Cassie gasped and she, Samantha and Draco ran back to the castle.

"You really love her don't you?" Molly smiled and Fred smiled back as he hugged his family.

"Mum she healed me with a potion she created herself, she has been secretly helping our side for years and she's beautiful. How could I not?" Fred smiled.

"She sounds lovely son" Arthur cut his wife off and Molly smiled and hugged Fred once more before going back to the castle to help.

"Mr. Weasley" Lucious said and George and Fred stopped and turned to face Cassie's parents.

"Yes sir?" Fred asked and Lucious looked at him then Narcissa and sighed.

"Look after my little girl" he said and Fred smiled.

"Always" he said and Lucious gasped and looked at the red headed man.

"Good" Lucious said and then the two redheads went into the castle.

"You heard him say that too, right?" Lucious asked and Narcissa smiled.

"Yes and that should be enough to prove to you she's ok" she said as she dragged him into the castle.

**19 YEARS LATER**

Fred stood with his wife and daughters as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Here they are" Cassie said and Fred smiled when he saw her hugging her brother.

"Auntie Cassie?" asked a voice and Cassie smiled at her 11 year old nephew Scorpius.

"What?" she asked with a smile and he smiled.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin" he said and she smiled.

"You are just like your father so I would say that would be a safe bet" she said and he smiled.

"Mum?" asked the voice of 11 year old Molly Weasley II.

"Yes sweetie?" Cassie asked.

"What if I go into Slytherin?" she asked and Cassie sighed and looked at her husband who began whistling innocently.

"Sweetie ignore your father and your uncles they were just trying to spook you. Your uncle Draco and I were slytherin" she said and Molly smiled.

"Thanks mum" she said and Cassie kissed her daughter as she boarded the train with Scorpius.

"Where's James? I need to talk to him" said her oldest daughter, Samantha, as she looked around for her cousin.

"There they are" Cassie said and Fred laughed as he saw his brother being pulled along by his two very excited sons, William and Arthur.

"Both of you remember what I said" said the voice of George's wife, Angelina. Will and Arthur smiled and then nodded.

"Of course mum" they said and then looked at their father. George winked and then the twins laughed and dragged a giggling Samantha onto the train.

"Four Weasley twins...poor Hogwarts" Cassie muttered, shaking her head. Fred, George, Draco, Astoria and Angelina laughed.

"They'll be just fine love" Fred said and kissed her gently.

"I'm going to miss them" She muttered as the train left the station.

"I know, Cas, I know" Fred said as he hugged her tightly, kissing her.

"So whose up for coffee and cake?" asked Astoria and Cassie smiled.

"It is 8am, Tory" she said and Astoria smiled and shrugged.

"And? I had pizza and mayo for breakfast yesterday" she said and Draco smiled and placed a hand on his wife's pregnant belly.

"She has a reason at least, I remember you eating chocolate cake at 8am once" Draco said and Fred looked at his wife amused as she blushed.

"Shut up" she said and Draco smirked as they left the platform and went to the nearby coffee shop.

**The End!**


End file.
